


but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

by girlwiththebooks



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththebooks/pseuds/girlwiththebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never been so fucking scared in her whole life. </p><p>Her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty and she is itching for a cigarette. </p><p>She has also never been so fucking happy in her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pre series three as I've not actually seen any of it yet.  
> (I know, I know. I've just not quite yet been in the mood for it yet) 
> 
> Title is taken from Taylor Swift's Fearless.

Amy Santiago has been a police officer for ten years. She has arrested dozens of career hardened criminals. She grew up with seven brothers, half of whom were extremely prone to pranks, leading to a state of constant vigilance. And yet…

She has never been so fucking scared in her whole life. 

Her heart is racing, her palms are sweaty and she is itching for a cigarette. 

She has also never been so fucking happy in her whole life.

She hasn't stopped grinning for about two hours, she keeps taking small glances at her companion as he talks and the way his thumb is brushing across the back of her hand is giving her goosebumps. 

If you had asked her five years ago if she thought that Jake Peralta could make her this happy, she would have laughed in your face before arresting you for the safety of yourself and others. 

Sure she and Jake work well together now but at first it had been torture. They had to fight to get to where they are. It took months of bickering and adjusting and creating new boundaries and breaking those boundaries and redefining the boundaries again and again and again until they got to here.

Here being outside her apartment after a fantastic dinner and movie date. Here being waiting for Jake to make the first move, breath held and they grin at each other. Here being Jake moving in closer and closer. Until his lips are almost on hers. Until she can feel his breath mingling with hers. And then stopping. Waiting to see what she does. Challenging her.

Well, Amy Santiago has never in her life backed down from a challenge. 

Amy closed the gap between them, pressing her lips lightly against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Jake’s hands pull at her waist, pressing them together. Amy smiled into the kiss and felt Jake do the same. 

Amy slowly pulled away from him and took a small step back. She subconsciously double tucked her hair behind her ears as she glanced at him.

Jake huffed out a small laugh. “So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?”.

She nodded, grinning widely again. “Yeah, tomorrow.” 

Amy Santiago has been a police officer for ten years. In all that time she has never felt so goddamn exhilarated.


End file.
